


Whipped

by BastardSonOfDay (Diana_Raven)



Series: Bingo Prompts [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Lucien (ACoTaR), why, why do i hate lucien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/BastardSonOfDay
Summary: POV Lucien of when Tamlin whipped him in ACoTaR





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forced to Hurt Somebody
> 
> I'm not really that happy with this one ://// Idk i just ://///////
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of doing this one more than once maybe with different plot so.... yeah... idk
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the angst :D

“Don’t move.” Tamlin’s words were almost worse than what was about to happen.

“Please don’t do this, Tam.” Lucien begged. But he knew he couldn’t change Tamlin’s mind. No one ever could, Lucien knew it the hard way.

Tamlin flicked his wrist. The whip snapped. “I don’t have a choice.”

_You always have a choice._

“I’m sorry, Lucien. I never mean to hurt you.”

Lucien said the only thing he could. “I know.”

Lucien closed his eyes.

Another crack of the whip and Lucien flinched, but nothing hit. He heard a _tsk_ from one of the guards. He knew Amarantha was watching them, so he couldn’t say what he wanted to. He wanted to tell Tamlin it would all be okay. He wanted to tell Tamlin that as long as they could get through this everything would be alright. Lucien wanted to tell Tamlin that Lucien would help her, would sacrifice his life for her.

He wanted this mask off.

He wanted to see Jes again.

He could hear his words ringing in his ears. His cry scraped at his throat.

The whip cracked across his back and Lucien bit down on his lip. A tear rolled out of his good eye and down his mask.

“One.” Amarantha said. Her voice was cold and hard.

Sometimes Lucien wondered if it was all worth it.

The whip struck again. _Tamlin_ struck again.

“Two.”

But then Lucien remembered the look on Feyre’s face, back when she and Tam were in love and happy.

“Three.”

Lucien let out a breathless cry. He couldn’t keep silent forever. He grunted. Another tear fell.

“Four.”

Back when things were good, when Feyre didn’t know, back when all there was was the Spring Court.

“Five.”

She would have always found out. Feyre was just so inquisitive. Always wanting to know everything.

“Six.”

She was so smart too… why could she just figure out the riddle? So simple!

“Seven.”

Lucien let out a scream. He tried so hard not to but he lost his nerve. He just had to scream. The sound felt as though it had been ripped from him. His arms had gone numb from the hits against his spine. Soon he wouldn’t be able to feel any of his appendages.

He forced himself to go back to thinking about Feyre so he could ground himself. He clenched his fists, knowing that he was drawing blood in his palms with his nails.

Clearly they hadn’t been so happy, Lucien thought as Tamlin raised the whip again. Otherwise the answer would be obvious to Feyre. Only those who had been in love before would have seen it as obvious.

“Eight.”

Maybe she was really in love with Tamlin. He clearly was smitten with her.

“Nine.”

He hoped her arm was okay. He hoped she was safe. He wasn’t there to help her, and he knew no one else would help her. Not without a price.

“Ten.”

 _Please_ , he begged the Mother and the Cauldron, _please let her be okay enough to wait for me. Please._

“Eleven.”

“Tamlin.” He coughed it out, feeling blood trickle down his back and into his pants. He wanted to tell Tamlin how Lucien didn’t blame him. That none of this was his fault.

Tamlin did something stupid—Tamlin froze.

“What are you waiting for?” Amarantha asked icily.

Tamlin’s hands shook. Lucien opened his eyes and took a trembling breath. _Continue_. He whispered in his mind. _Please continue_.

Tamlin cracked the whip again.

“Twelve. And for that hesitation, you’ll add ten more strikes.”

Tamlin took a deep breath, as if he was about to argue.

“Just do as she says.” Lucien whispered.

 _Crack_!

“Thirteen.”

Lucien couldn’t ask Tamlin to hurry. Amarantha would just make the punishment worse.

“Fourteen.”

Only twenty-one left to go.

Lucien sunk himself into his memories of Jesminda. This would be a long, painful night.


End file.
